Snarled
by 2late2begin
Summary: This is a parody of the movie Tangled Hetalia style! XD HungaryxPrussia Human and country names used. This doesn't follow exactly 'cuz that would be stealing XD R&R Next chapter will be up as soon as people start reading this :D So please Enjoy! Prologue up!


**Hello and welcome to my tangled hetalia version of Tangled! That's right folks this is just a spur of the moment fic that I wrote and depending on the feedback I get may or may not keep going~ This is just the prolog and is written in first person for now. (I am doing this based on the movie.) So yeah though this is based on the movie Tangled I will not be following it word for word and hey who knows I may branch off into my own story line eventually! So yeah read, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All rights to their proper owners!**

**The Prolog**

This is the story of how the awesome me, died.

Oh don't worry; since I'm in here it is still an awesome story! However, the story really isn't mine.

This is the story of a girl...named, Elizabeta.

So yeah, this all started with the sun.

Once upon a time there was a single drop of sunlight that just kinda dropped out of the sky…

No, I do not know why sunlight just started falling out of the sky! Maybe the sun had to take a leak, but could only make one drop! I don't have a clue! Now as I was saying!

So anyways, this magic drop of sunlight hit the ground and grew an awesome, magic, golden flower. It had this real cool ability to heal the sick, (no not in the head! Nothing can fix that.) and injured.

Oh yeah and this old hag found it, like right after it grew! Yeah you're gonna want to remember this lady since she is kinda important later on.

Centuries passed and on this little island thing nearby, this really big kingdom came up, with a little village and castle and all that jazz.

The kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen, and the queen was pregnant. However, she was super unawesomely sick, so the kingdom and all of its people went out looking for that magic flower from before.

Okay, now remember that old lady from before? Ya turns out she decided to hoard the flower for all these years, and at the same time used it to keep herself young. (What you think she stayed alive all those years naturally?)

To do this all she had to do was sing this little song that she got from who knows where, and poof she was all nice and young again, kind of creepy but hey woman will do anything for things like eternal youth.

Well turns out that some guards somehow or another found the flower and brought it back to the kingdom. The queen was saved and she had the kid. A pretty little blond, girl. Yeah, that would be little Elizabeta.

So there was a whole bunch of merry making and the king and queen decided to release this flaming lantern up into the sky,( I feel kinda bad for whoever's house the thing set on fire when it landed…) to celebrate the birth of the princess.

However, like all good things, this happiness didn't last long. Turns out that because the queen drank the magic flower water **before **she had little Elizabeta, the young princess inherited the flower's powers, except, in her hair. Only problem was that if you cut her hair, it lost its magic, yeah that can make things a little harder for some people.

Well that creepy old lady found this out and decided she wasn't gonna give it up yet, so she stole the princess and vowed to keep the flower's powers hidden for good this time. So she locked the little princess and her magic hair in a hidden tower and raised here for years as her own daughter.

The king and Queens searched for years for their lost daughter, but they never found her.

As she grew older, Elizabeta, not being stupid, asked why she couldn't go outside. And her "mother" would always answer the same thing.

"The world is a terrible and dangerous place full of selfish people! You must stay here, where you are safe…"

Not knowing any better, the princess believed her mom and never went outside, but every year on her birthday, the King and Queen would release thousands of lanterns, in hopes that one day, the princess would find her way home, and every year little Elizabeta would watch and long to see those lanterns up close.

Kind of sappy, but hey it kept the princess happy!

Now this is the part where I come in, and let's say, it's probably not what most would expect. But hey someone this awesome has to have an awesome entrance!

**So yeah that is the prolog and I will be updating when I can get a hold of the actual movie XD That's right guys I am writing this off of a year old memory and clips I am finding on youtube! So yeah I am already on the search for the next scene and will update as soon as I can! Thanks for reading and remember to review, because, because, well because they make me happy XD**


End file.
